Modern mobile computing devices include wide range of capabilities such as e-mailing, surfing the Internet, downloading and playback of multimedia content, and gaming. Such applications typically require more advanced logic devices. Accordingly, such applications typically result in more power consumption and require more memory.
Many efforts of research and development are dedicated to increasing the life and performance of rechargeable battery for mobile computing devices. However, few efforts have been dedicated to harvest the ambient energy and channel the harvested energy to charge the battery of a mobile computing device. There are known tools in the market that provide recharging of batteries for mobile electronic devices. For example, there are devices that are capable of recharging the battery of electronic devices by converting the solar energy to electrical energy. There are also devices that require a user to repetitively activate a yoyo-like mechanism to generate and store electrical energy for charging an electronic device. Said devices are typically not convenient to carry with a mobile computing device. The use of these charging devices may be limited. For example, sufficient intensity of solar energy may not always be available.